Paki the Fire Pup
Paki was created/owned by Seraphinathesearchpup. Appearance Paki is a yellow and brown Labrador mix. it may not seem so, but one the bottom of his front left paw, there is a brown mark, which gives it away. His collar is red, as is his belt. His badge is a match on fire with a black background. His uniform has 1 primary colour (the main colour - black), and a secondary colour too (the colour of the belt - red). Personality Paki is springy and cheery, but very cheeky, too. He loves causing trouble, but not to so much an extent that he gets kicked out of Pup Cadets. That would be his worst nightmare. When he has to, he can be very sensible, but normally, he can't keep it up for long. He loves the outdoors for two reasons. The first reason is that he loves the fresh air. The second reason, though, is because of the fact that there is more room to play pranks on people! He is also a huge fan of F-777, an electronic music artist. Bio Paki was born as one of Madam Windsor's pups. His parents, Sea and Cloud, were disappointed in him. The thing is, he would trick the old lady often, and blame it on his little brother, Slinky, who was very timid and barely had the courage to talk to anyone. One day, Sea had had just about enough of Paki's silliness and decided to put a stop to it. She told Madam Windsor the truth, and Paki was locked in his pup-house for a week, but while he was there, a nasty man kidnapped him. He brought him far from the home he knew, and into a little grotto. There were other people in the gang, too. As it turns out, they were the famed Mafia, and they wanted to control all the dogs in the world, starting with the capital of the UK: London! Paki had to act fast. Using what little strength he had, he bit the arm of the man that had taken him there and attempted to escape, but they caught him before he made it to the exit. They tied him to a chair and tried to shove a chip into him that would control his mind. It would have worked, had it not been for Paki's family coming in with the police and arresting the ruffians. Sea ran in and hugged her little boy, promising that she would watch over him from then on. Unfortunately, that was not to be. Three of the Mafia members escaped prison, took Cloud and Paki, and ran off with them (they couldn't find Slinky or Sea). 2 of the men went away with Cloud and stabbed him, and one of them ripped off Paki's collar, tossed it into the river below, and then threw him off the top of Tower Bridge. As he couldn't swim, he would have drowned if no one had helped him, but somebody did. Just before he hit the water, Opaque and Nia caught him and pulled him up. For more, read Pups make a Group. Other info Catchphrases "Hosedown in action!" "I'll blot out the smoke, so you won't choke! Unless it's the Mafia, of course." "Come on, Seraphina, no need to be a scaredy cat! It's only a little bit of fire." Allergies, birthday, nationality and placing Allergic to: Cake icing Birthday: 1st April (oh, what a coincidence!) Rank: 9 Nationality: English Voice actors Young: Stanley Nickless (Pedro Pony in Peppa Pig) Teenager/Adult: Cary Elwes (Westley in The Princess Bride)'' Voice deepens as an adult'' Pup pack * Water pistol * Fire blankets * Sticky foam * Gas mask * Torchlight Fears # The dark # Deep water # The Mafia # Falling into disgrace with his mother Sea Family Cloud - Father (deceased) Sea - Mother Slinky - Brother Madam Jessica Windsor - Ex-owner Puria - Wife India - Daughter Pakistan - Son Kilimanjaro - Son America - Daughter France - Son Why I gave this pup their name I made it up. Using a nickname of a friend of mine. She's called Pascale, but we all call her Paxi. In fact, whenever we play team games at Youth Group, the team that she's in is bound to be called a classic name: Paxi and Co. All I did to make up Paki's name was this: I replaced the x with a k, et voilá! Now that, ladies and gentlepups, is how to make up a name. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Pup Cadets Category:Pups Category:Crossovers Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Fanon pups Category:Male Pup Category:Seraphinathesearchpup's Pup